myveryownfandomcom-20200213-history
TDV: Ein guter Tag
"Ein guter Tag", or "A Better Day", is Alfred waking up feeling better after his "Carpe Noctem" nightmare, reprising "Alles ist hell" and "Wahrheit", with a touch of "Draußen ist Freiheit"'s melody in the accompaniment. "Carpe Noctem" « Translations » "Die Gruft" German lyrics Alfred: Ein böser Traum, ein schlimmer Traum Ein Glück, dass es nicht wahr ist Das Gute siegt, ich zweifle kaum Auch wenn mir noch nicht klar ist Wie und was und wer und wo und wann? Wie und was und wer und wo und wann? Er sprach von ihr, also ist sie hier Heut oder nie finde ich zu ihr Alles wird gut, Heute ist ein perfekter Tag An dem man tut was nur Helden gelingen mag An einem Tag wie heut geht man Feuer Man findet Gold und besiegt Ungeheuer Heute scheint mir halb so schwer Was mich gestern noch mutlos machte Denn ich fühle mehr und mehr Ihre Nähe seit ich erwachte Wie kam dieses Frühstück her? Kann es sein, dass es Sarah brachte? Jemand kam, oh ja ich hör... Abronsius: Ein weiches Bett, ein ruhiges Heim Erfrischen Geist und Glieder! Ein Tässchen Tee, ein Haferschleim Und schon erfüllt mich wieder Logik, Logik und Drang zur Pädagogik! ''Al: Herr Professor, er hat gesagt: "Das Ziel deiner Sehnsucht ist dir näher als je." Sarah muss hier irgendwo im Schloss sein!'' ''Ab: Ganz schön abgebrüht, der Bursche'' ''Al: Wer?'' ''Ab: Na, der Graf! Will uns vergackeiern!'' ''Al: Der Graf...'' ''Ab: ...hätte fast sein Inkognito verraten!'' Er nannte sich Nachtvogel, nutzlos bei Tag Bleibt nur noch die Frage: wo ist sein Sarkophag? ''Al: Sein Sarkophag?'' ''Ab: Na der Sarg, in dem er tagsüber liegt'' ''Al: Sie meinen, in einem Grab?'' ''Ab: Nicht in einem Grab, Junge. Ein Graf ruht in einer Gruft! Jedes Schloss hat so eine! Wir wollen uns gleich auf die Suche danach Machen!'' ''Al: Was? Gleich?'' ''Ab: Selbstverständlich gleich! Der Tag ist ja wie geschaffen zum Gruft suchen!'' Ab: Alles wird gut, Heute ist ein perfekter Tag Al: An dem man tut was nur Helden gelingen mag Al&Ab: An einem Tag wie heut geht man durch Feuer Man findet Gold und besiegt Ungeheuer English lyrics Alfred: An evil dream, a horrid dream, A gladness that it's not true, Good triumphs -- that I do not doubt, Although it is not clear how. Who and what and where and when and why? Who and what and where and when and why? He spoke of her, so she must be here; I will find her -- it's now or never. All will be well -- today is a perfect day On a day like today, you succeed like a hero, On a day like today you can go for a fire, You can find gold and slay all sorts of monsters. Today what made me afraid Is half as bad as it was yesterday, For I feel, more and more, Sarah's close presence as I wake up. How did this come for breakfast? Could it be that Sarah brought it? Someone came, oh yes, I hear... Abronsius: A big soft bed, a quiet home, Refresh the body and soul! A cup of tea, a warm gruel, And I am fulfilled again. Logic, logic, and urge for education! ''Al: Professor, he said: "The object of your longing is closer than ever." Sarah must be here somewhere in the castle!'' ''Ab: Pretty hardened, that fellow.'' ''Al: Who?'' ''Ab: Well, the Count!'' ''Al: The count...'' ''Ab: ...has almost betrayed his disguise!'' He called himself the night-bird, useless in the day. There remains only the question: Where is his coffin? ''Al: His coffin?'' ''Ab: Well, the coffin where he lies during the day.'' ''Al: You mean in a grave?'' ''Ab: Not in a grave, boy. A count rests in a crypt! Every castle has one! We should look for it and then do him in!'' ''Al: What? Look for it?'' ''Ab: Of course look for it! This day is created for looking for it!'' Ab: All will be well -- today is a perfect day Al: On a day like today, you succeed like a hero, Al&Ab: On a day like today you can go for a fire, You can find gold and slay all sorts of monsters. Translation table __FORCETOC__